


Restored Flame

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Just a collection of self-indulgent one-shots





	1. Pacifista Pacified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sengoku's trump card is turned against the Marines.

Something was wrong with Pacifista. They were firing on their own allies in the Marines for no apparent reason. Not even Sentomaru could make them stand down. There was chaos, absolute chaos. Akainu, Aokiji, Kizaru and Sengoku scanned the battlefield, trying to find the culprit. Finally, they found her. She was sitting there, atop the rock, her legs dangling over the edge and the Pacifista flocked around her like they were her pets.

"Now go on." she ordered "Go and beat up some of your allies!"

Then she followed the path that Pacifista made for her to get herself closer to the execution platform. The Marines rushed in to stop, but the Pacifista took them down ruthlessly. That was what they were made to do, after all. She just made them do it on behalf of the right side, that was all. She giggled again, and continued her walk towards the scaffold, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Her age made it a powerful deterrent, as far as she could tell. And in case someone attacked, she knew that the Pacifista would protect her.

She was at the foot of the stairs which led to the scaffold, when Sengoku finally decided to speak up.

"Why are you here?" Sengoku's voice thundered "This is treason towards World Government!"

"Well, it's a good thing we're not a part of the World Government, then?" her eyes were on fire "And even if we were, you betrayed us first. For one, our people were living in piss-poor condition for twenty years, long before I was born, and the food that was meant to sustain us was stolen by the stinking nobles! And you didn't do jack!"

"So is that why you are here?" Sengoku whispered "To take revenge."

"Not exactly." she smiled, and her expression softened "There was one man who stood above the rest. We were desperate enough to steal his food, and he could have retaliated at any time, but he didn't. Instead, he chose to give us more food, and then return our stolen lands to us so that we'd never go hungry again."

With her signal, the Pacifista pointed their canons at the execution platform.

"That man......" she looked in the same direction with a sad look "It was you, Portgas D. Ace. I am O-Kiku, and it's a privilege to see you again."

"That's all well and good, but it doesn't explain how you turned the Pacifista against us." Sengoku's eyes narrowed

"Why, I gave them these." O-Kiku uncovered the basket she was carrying, revealing that it was filled with yummy treats "These are the products of Tame-Tame Fruit, a rare fruit capable of 'taming' anything with animal traits. Your precious Pacifista are modeled after Bartholomew Kuma, who was part-bear, and thus these give me power over them."

"So you are a Devil Fruit user?" Kizaru drawled 

"No." O-Kiku shook her head "I am just a samurai. Tame-Tame Fruit isn't mine. I was just given its products to use at my leisure, by someone who likes Ace far more than me or the rest of us."

Her eyes looked over them, playfully.

"Shall we dance?" she asked, showing her pristine white teeth.

-x-

Ace felt weird, being carried by one of the Pacifista, who were supposed to ensure his death and not his safety. In front, the rest of Pacifista pressed forward, clearing the path, with O-Kiku leading the charge, using her skills with the sword to mow down enemies left and right.

"What's taking you so long?" an impatient voice shouted

A bunch of men and woman met them halfway, armed to the teeth, mostly with normal household appliances, which proved to be deadly in combat, as proven when the advancing Marines were taken out of the fight using those very appliances.

"Let's show them the pride of Kuri!" the mob yelled "It'll leave a bad taste in our mouths if we let someone who decided to do something about our situation be executed!"

And Ace couldn't help but think that he found himself in a bizarre situation. 

Nonetheless, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like that Kuri villages wouldn't just sit on their asses if they knew in advance. They would also side with Ace, who helped them, over WG and the Marines, who didn't do shit to improve their situation......


	2. Diplomatic immunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This proves why messing with one of the countries that make up the World Government is a bad idea.

"What did you say?" Sengoku stared at the man in front of him

"I am saying that Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace have diplomatic immunity." the man - who worked for CP-7 - repeated

"From who?" Sengoku's brow furrowed

"I think you'll find that out soon enough." the man informed, before using Geppou to leave the execution site

"I don't recall anyone who would want to give those two diplomatic immunity, or is capable of doing so, for that matter....." Sengoku mused

Somewhere in the crowd, ex-Warlord Crocodile snorted. Sengoku was such a simpleton, one who couldn't see beyond two meters from his nose at that.

Minutes passed, and then an armada of ships arrived at Marineford, all of which bore the crest of the World Government. 

"Them?" Sengoku's eyes widened

"Greetings, Fleet Admiral." King Cobra announced his presence "I came to discuss some things with you."

His daughter stood a few feet behind him, smiling.

"Vivi!" Luffy exclaimed with a bright grin

Sengoku grew pale, and Crocodile snorted again.

"Can't it wait?" Sengoku looked desperate "We have an execution to pull off, then we can discuss."

"I am afraid this can't wait." King Cobra announced in a grave voice "After all, this concerns our nation's heroes."

He dipped his head towards Luffy and then towards Ace.

"You see, we were hoping to put Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace under our protection." King Cobra continued

"And what if we refuse?" Sengoku asked, testily

"Well, then." Cobra's gaze hardened "We are a part of twenty families that formed the World Government in the first place. Therefore, what we can do to you will be plenty."

"Come with me, Luffy." Vivi smiled and motioned for her friend to follow her

Luffy did exactly that with eagerness. While they were making their retreat, he pushed a key he was given earlier into Vivi's hand. She nodded.

"I'll get to it." she mouthed

-x-

"So I suppose I've lost." Kohza muttered sadly "Not fair......"

He and Luffy attended Vivi's wedding as the best men. They watched as Cobra led his daughter down the aisle, and watched as she put her hand into Ace's hand

"Don't worry about it." Cobra - who had returned - assured him "This is merely yet another precaution. After all, when this wedding hits the news, the Marines wouldn't dare to make a move against them. Besides, I think that Ace would make a fine King. And not only that, but this marriage would effectively be an alliance between us and Whitebeard's Pirates, thus giving us his protection in case the World Government removes us from their ranks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am suprised that denizens of Arabasta kingdom didn't show up in Marineford and announce their protection of him and Luffy. He did help save the Kingdom by eliminating the Birions, he aided the actual saviors, and Vivi liked him.


End file.
